1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to personal paging devices, and more specifically to a securing device that allows for the transportation of personal pagers in a convenient and accessible manner using interchangeable clamping and pin-on securing mechanisms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern communications have made great strides in recent years, especially in the area of personal, portable electronics. Among these devices, personal pagers or beepers are extremely popular. Named after conventional paging systems used at fixed locations, use of the pager allows one to get in contact with the user at virtually any location simply by using a telephone. One simply dials the telephone number of the pager, enters the number from which he or she is calling and hangs-up. Using a network of satellite and radio transmissions, the information is conveyed to the pager, causing it to beep or vibrate, and alerting the user that they have a message pending. The user then contacts the individual wishing to get in contact with them by dialing the telephone number displayed on the beeper. While this is an effective means by which to remain in contact with certain individuals at all times, it does suffer from one main drawback. Use of the pager requires that it be attached to the user""s person at all times in order to be used effectively. Pagers typically incorporate the use of a belt clip to facilitate easy attachment to a belt or pants, however these clips tend to break and they do not lend well to attaching to other types of garments, especially women""s clothing. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which a conventional pager or beeper can be effectively secured to the user""s clothing regardless of the type of clothes being worn. The development of the present invention fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. However, several references to devices related to the use and securement of personal paging devices were discovered. These devices neither anticipate nor disclose any embodiment that would preclude the novelty and the utilitarian functionality of the features of the present invention.
The following patents describe various clip-on mounting system for pagers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,262, issued in the name of Vardanega;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,770, issued in the name of Castilla et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,429, issued in the name of Higginbotham; and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,122, issued in the name of Otsuki et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,726, issued in the name of Wu et al., discloses a safety pin device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,946, issued in the name of Mafli, discloses a safety pin device for affixing flowers to a dress or similar article.
The following two patents describe a safety pin fastener device for a badge, broach, or the like:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,688, issued in the name of d""Orgelys; and
U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,166, issued in the name of Betters.
While several features exhibited within these references may be incorporated into this invention, alone and in combination with other elements, the present invention is sufficiently different so as to make it distinguishable over the prior art.
The present invention is a securing device for personal pagers consisting of a plastic holster-type device that includes interchangeable securing means for attaching it to the clothes of the user. It provides the conventional belt clip for attaching to belts and the like as well as a locking straight pin, either of which can be used at any one given time. The incorporation of the pin allows the user to attach the pager to virtually any article of clothing in a secure manner. The holster is of an open design that allows the pager to be slid and inserted therein, securing it with a spring-biased friction fit. Thus, when the pager alerts the user of a message, it can be removed from the holster for viewing the telephone number. In an alternate embodiment, the interchangeable clamping and straight pin mechanisms are incorporated into the design of a paging device electronics housing, thus eliminating the separate, holster-type design. Regardless of the particular embodiment, the present invention provides a convenient, reliable means by which to carry a pager that is easy to use on any type of clothing.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a securing device for personal pagers that allows the user to interchangeably choose between a clamping-type and locking straight pin securing mechanism.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a securing device for personal pagers that includes a holster that allows a conventional paging device to be removably placed therein.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a securing device for personal pagers wherein the securing mechanism is built into the electronics housing of the paging device.
Finally, It is an object of the present invention to provide a securing device for personal pagers that can be attached to a variety of garments and materials.